pawang
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, ficlet, OOC] ["MAYDAY! MAYDAY! SOS! SOS! SEGERA PANGGIL SANG PAWANG!"] [Yah, untuk mengatasi monster bernama Haruno Sakura memang tidak menggunakan obat bius dosis tinggi melainkan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mencuri hati sang perempuan muda.]


.

 **pawang**

 **naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **story (c) hydrilla**

 **au, ooc, typos, miss-type, ficlet, etc.**

 **tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AwaasSSS! MONSTER AKAN SEGERA TIBA!"

Teriakan kisruh selalu mewarnai pagi di Konoha Gakuen. Lolongan waspada dan pemberitahuan akan bahaya membahana di semua sudut sekolah. Murid-murid lari tunggang-langgang, sibuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang sukar mendapatkan fokus dari mata. Tidak ada yang berani membuat suara ataupun menarik atensi dengan gerakan brutal.

Dari pintu utama, seorang gadis berjalan dengan pelan. Postur tubuhnya kurus dan mungil. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu. Wajahnya manis dengan pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan. Matanya begitu bulat dengan iris mata hijau yang berbinar diterpa cahaya matahari. Akan tetapi, jangan salah—

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?!"

—sosok itu tidak semanis penampilannya.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Putri tunggal dari Tsunade, seorang dokter sekaligus _martial artist_ terkenal. Ayahnya, Jiraiya, yang _kebetulan_ merupakan _director_ di Konoha Gakuen ini juga merupakan _martial artist_ _underground_ dan ditakuti semua kalangan. Sejak kecil ia dilatih seni bela diri dan punya tempramen buruk turunan dari sang bunda. Senggol sedikit saja, siap-siap dilempar menuju angkasa.

Sakura memang ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh orang di kota. Ia bisa menghabisi siapa saja tak pandang bulu dengan catatan, orang tersebut tak disukainya. Ia pernah mengirim sembilan orang pemuda ke rumah sakit gara-gara menggodanya yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Tak hanya itu saja, dia pernah menghajar kakak kelas yang berusaha menciumnya hingga tak sadarkan diri selama sepekan.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa jika diberitahu tentang kelakuan anaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau Sakura itu _sangat_ mewarisi darah Tsunade, begitu komentar ayahnya. Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri kerap menghukum Sakura atau balik memukul anaknya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura tak pernah kapok. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya tempramen dan kekerasan yang dilakukan gadis tersebut makin meningkat jumlahnya. Entah itu gara-gara PMS atau uang sakunya yang dipotong. Hanya Sakura yang tahu alasannya.

Gara-gara tempramennya yang buruk itu pulalah Sakura dijauhi semua orang. Itu juga merupakan salah satu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Dahinya berkerut dengan sebal melihat seisi sekolah yang menghindarinya. Ketika ia melihat seorang anak lelaki culun yang berjalan hati-hati sambil menunduk di depannya, tanpa aba-aba ia tarik kerah baju murid tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sialan?!" Gertaknya hingga membuat anak tersebut ketakutan.

"A-anu, H-H-Ha-Haruno- _sen-senpai—"_

Jawaban murid lelaki tersebut yang terbata-bata lantas dipotong oleh Sakura, "Apa maksudmu berjalan seperti itu di depanku, hah?! Ingin kupukul?!"

Teman sekelas anak lelaki itu yang melihatnya langsung panik. Mereka berhamburan mencari bantuan agar salah satu teman mereka tidak babak belur karena suasana hati Sakura yang sedang memburuk. Dengan bingung dan cemas, mereka lantas berlari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari sosok penyelamat.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"SOS! SOS! SEGERA PANGGIL SANG PAWANG!"

Banyak orang langsung panik dan menghamburkan diri sambil berteriak-teriak mencari bantuan. Mereka kasihan melihat anak kelas satu yang kentara betul sedang ketakutan karena dicengkeram Sakura. Murid laki-laki tersebut bergetar serta mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Di tengah kepanikan tersebut, secara mendadak, Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sang pemuda culun tersebut menghela napas lega. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang membeku karena tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Anak kelas satu tersebut langsung melarikan diri sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"S-Sa-Sasuke- _senpai_?" Sakura terbata-bata mengucap nama sang pemuda. Tubuhnya langsung merinding begitu lelaki yang sedang memeluknya tersebut tertawa kecil di telinganya.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura menahan napas begitu sang kakak kelas menyebut namanya lamat-lamat. Suara Sasuke begitu dalam dan berat, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu bagai impuls yang membuat saraf pusatnya dipenuhi oleh ketidakberdayaan serta perilaku submisif.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan," Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Sakura, "Hm?"

Tangan kiri Sasuke masih memeluk perut Sakura. Akan tetapi, tangan kanan pemuda itu menyusur ke tangan Sakura yang bebas. Ia menyusupkan jari-jemarinya yang panjang ke sela-sela jari Sakura dan meremasnya. Kentara sekali sedang menggoda hingga membuat sang gadis merona hebat.

Jantung Sakura bertalu-talu ketika mendapat perlakuan intim dari Sasuke seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak tunduk pada pemuda yang telah menguasai hatinya tersebut. Apalagi, Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu hanya berlaku mesra begini padanya seorang. Sakura kan jadi tidak _kuad._

"Ma-maaf," Sakura menjawab dengan terbata. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona magenta yang mengecupi pipinya. "Ak-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Gadis pintar," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Sakura. Lumayan kan, bisa modus sama adik kelas yang menggemaskan.

"Ayo ke kelas," kata si pemuda sambil menggandeng gadis berambut merah muda itu, "Kuantar."

Semua pun bernapas lega karena pertumpahan darah dapat ditunda.

Yah, untuk mengatasi monster bernama Haruno Sakura memang tidak menggunakan obat bius dosis tinggi melainkan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mencuri hati sang perempuan muda.

 **selesai**

 **a/n:**

 **Halooo~**

 **Ada yang kangen saya? Lol.**

 **Seperti biasa gaje sangat kubisa apa :(**

 **Semoga terhibur aja, ya.**

 **buhbye~**

— _ **ninds.**_


End file.
